


Begin Anew

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, more friendship hayffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to visit him at his house in District 12 (post-Mockingjay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Anew

Her knuckles rapped on his door once then twice before she knew it was useless. She tried the doorbell but it had been ripped down and after a few minutes she moved to the side of the house and tried to peer in through the dirty windows. She sighed heavily before going back to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. It opened and, only hesitating for a second, she entered. Well, the place wasn't as dirty as she had seen it before but still, in comparison to her immaculately kept apartment, this was an eyesore.

"Haymitch?" she called out and heard something fall upstairs causing her to sigh once again. Closing the door behind her, she carefully stepped over clothes and bottles on the floor, wrinkling he nose and then climbed up the stairs. She found him in what she presumed was his bedroom though she could barely make out the bed from the way it was covered with old clothes and other things.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly and she was pleased to see that he was sober enough to sit up straight and not sway.

"You called me."

He scowled at her. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

Effie frowned at his language but said nothing about it. "I don't know. You called me and kept saying my name over and over. Then it sounded like you fell or something and then the line went dead."

"So you came rushing over? How kind," he rolled his eyes.

"No," she replied tersely. "That was three days ago."

"Then what are you doing here now?"

"Peeta called."

"Of course he did."

"He said that you had been mumbling something about wanting me to come over."

"Couldn't he tell I was drunk?"

"He said you sounded urgent," Effie crossed her arms across her chest. Haymitch rolled his eyes once more and then got out of his bed, tripping slightly over a shoe and rubbed his hand over his face.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly three in the afternoon."

"Gotta feed the geese," he mumbled as he stumbled past her and headed back downstairs. She followed him and then out onto the porch as he went into the garden and fumbled with the feed he picked up. She watched as he opened the pen and then tossed handfuls of the stuff at the squawking birds. She hated geese and tapped her foot impatiently. He glanced at her with a smirk before he backed out and wandered over to where she stood.

She tilted her head to the side a little. "So, what do you want?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I don't want you here."

She eyed him with a pursed mouth and it's only then that he really saw that she was dressed in very basic clothes, a blue summer dress and barely any make-up. He focused on her eyes and grimaced when they looked back at him and gave nothing away. Effie Trinket, he thought, the hollow doll. But he had to give it to her, she survived and managed to get herself together (however pulled taunt she might be).

She had changed since the Rebellion. He remembered her coming out of 13 with eyes vacant, face blank and her body neatly polished and fixed. They had dressed her up and she played along and he was right, she  _was_  just a doll. But one that he oddly felt he had to keep safe.

"Very well," she said eventually refusing to back down from his stare. "I will leave."

"Might as well stay for a bit," he muttered without thinking and she blinked slowly before he saw a slow smile appear on her face. It seemed to have sparked something in those empty blue eyes and his heart jolted in turn. Later on he found that maybe he didn't quite begrudge her being here as much as he first thought and, without realising it, they made a start towards something new.


End file.
